Just give me a reason
by Obvious flirting angel
Summary: As her sister is dealing with the struggle between Jacob and Edward, In Italy Raine is caught between her boyfriend and her ex. Does she still love Emmett? Is she going to stay with Alec? She just needs a reason to stay with one. Sequel to a thousand years.
1. Chapter 1

Right from the start.

* * *

**Puttin' my defences up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack **

_For some reason people are drawn to me. like moths to a flame. But i knew if they ever found out my secret - a secret that not even Bella knows -What ever friend ship I had created with that person would be done and void with out them ever looking back._

_But that doesn't matter. I don't matter. Nothing matters when your Rainetta Bianca Swan_

**Never put my love out on the line**  
**Never said yes to the right guy**  
**Never had trouble getting what I want**  
**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough **

_I don't care that the official word to describe me is unstable._  
_I don't care that the entire student body and all the people of Forks give me a concerned look as I walk by._  
_I don't care that the school counselor is forcing me to go to a therapist._  
_I don't care that my sister and father are trying to get me to go to A.A because they think it'll help._  
_I don't care._  
_I just dont care._

**When I don't care**  
**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**  
**Won't wash my hair**  
**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball **

_Why pay for things, if you can have someone else pay for you? So what if i hate, and I mean hate, my 'boyfriend', if you can even call him that._  
_He's an ass but he's an ass with money, and that's what matters._

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear high heels**  
**Yes, you make me so nervous**  
**And I just can't hold your hand **

_Two entire weeks have passed. the best and last two weeks of my life. "Bella are you wearing my shirt?"I ask fixing my hair in the mirror. _

_"Um... h-hi Em-Em-Emmett." I stutter in a very Bella like fashion. He smiles flashing deep dimples. "Hi Rainey." i scowl. "Don't call me that ."Ashton had taken to calling me that at random and it made me really hate my childhood nickname. "Why not?" He says like a curious little kid sitting in the chair across from me. "bad memory's." his smile turns flirty, or is that just my imagination. "I could change those memory's." Nope not my imaginatio- "Whats that." He says pointing to my soul book still sitting on the table."Oh um that's-." before i can come up with an excuse the cove changes back to the picture of Emmett. "WOW. how did it just do that and why am i on it?" He exclaims._

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defences up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3] _**

_**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

_One step closer_

_I pick it up almost immediately. "Are you okay?" I ask not realizing JUST how panicked I really am about his safety. He chuckles. "I'm fine." All of the laugh in his tone disappeared. "Are you two... Up there?" He seems just as panicked as i am which weirdly makes me feel better. "Yeah." He sighs with relief. "good. We managed to chase James, The blonde, and Victoria, the red head girl, all the way to Denver. The girl. she's an expert escape artist. She managed to get her and the guy out in a matter of dodge in a matter of seconds." I sigh. "Well no pressure or anything but you only have two days before me and bell have to be home before school on Monday. So... It would be really great if you didn't lose them again." The last part came out a little snooty. "Well sorry if It's not as easy as it looks to run four hundred miles an hour. But your day must be sooo hard. Sitting in your car that drives its self, while it talks to you in a ratchet accent." Emmett for some reason hate's Loki's Australian accent I sneer even though he cant see it. "Emmett that is the fourth time in two weeks that you have thrown shade at Loki and you now what that is not fair because sometimes you sound like a tired fat boy on crack and Loki doesn't say anything." I defend my best friend, who is sadly also my car. "i love you." He says suddenly ignoring the insult. I am a bit taken aback due to the fact that neither of us had said that to each other. "I love you too." I whisper suddenly very afraid. Knowing that considering what the soul book said i have no chance of living past today._

**Never break a sweat for the other guys**  
**When you come around, I get paralyzed**  
**And every time I try to be myself**  
**It comes out wrong like a cry for help **

___Just be a man and tell her, Emmett! _I scold myself mentally. I have to tell Raine and the later I do it the madder she'll be

**It's just not fair**  
**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**  
**I gasp for air**  
**It feels so good, but you know it hurts **

___Stop. _I hiss to myself in my mind. No more doing that. Maybe it works with Alec. Maybe it doesn't but I can't know until I try. Maybe I'll get back with Emmett. Who can know. I'm not a mind reader. I can't see into the future. I'm not going to carry the weight of the world on my shoulders any more. I've got plenty of time to decide how my life will end up, but hell i'll be young forever. I've got plenty of time to figure that out. Life is a hard game, and finding my true love will be the prize.

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
**Paint my nails and wear perfume**  
**For you make me so nervous**  
**And I just can't hold your hand **

_It was never a walk in the park for us to love each she was,is, worth every struggle. She has shut me out, But regardless, I'm still into her. A man isn't supposed to get butterfly's. But every time I see here they're there. But there manly butterfly's so..._

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show, so I'm**

**Puttin' my defences up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack _[x3] _**

___I sit on my bed facing the wall. She's gone. I remember the day we met. I held my breath to keep from attacking the alluring human girl as she fell into my arms that faithful Tuesday morning. I knew I would always love her as soon as she first spoke those stuttered out sentences. __And now it's over. She's gone. _No. I will get her back. But I know better then any one, you can't force Raine to change her mind on any thing. She'll just have to figure out that Alec isn't right for her on her own.

**The feelings are lost in my lungs**  
**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**  
**And there's no one else to blame**  
**So scared I take off in a run**  
**I'm flying too close to the sun**  
**And I burst into flames **

_I've got plenty of time to decide how my life will end up, but hell i'll be young forever. I've got plenty of time to figure that out. Life is a hard game, and finding my true love will be the prize._

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
**Won't let it show, so I'm **

I was always alone until I met Emmett and I know he'll never leave me.I feel like I'v loved him for thousand years. And I'll love him for a thouand more.

**Puttin' my defences up**  
**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**  
**If I ever did that**  
**I think I'd have a heart attack _[x5] _**

_I love you Rainella Bianca Swan. For a thousand years._


	2. You where a thief, you stole my heart

You where a thief, You stole my heart

* * *

_How's Italy so far? - __Emmett_

_Italy is AWESOME. oh did I tell you i'm trying to see how long I can go with out blood. I substatuted for pizza. -Rainell _

_That can't be good for when do you go by your full name? - Emmett_

_I dont. My name has an A at the end. Alec likes it. - Rainell_

_So your changing your name for him now. Is that what you would call a healthy relation ship? - Emmett_

_Shut up. He didn't ask for me to change my text template. he just chose to not call me raine. and everyone still calls me Raine. And when exactly where YOU in a healthy relationship long enough to be able to identify one- Rainell_

_So he doesn't like your name so you write it differently?How is that okay?- Emmett_

_Just shut up stop talking. I've got to go.-Rainell_

I sigh and fall back into the soft down fluffed pillows of the hotel bed. Why does it always have to be a fight when ever I talk to Emmett. Why does it always have to be so god damn hard to be friends with him.

I hear a key card slide into the door and seconds later Alec walks in to the room . "ciao bellissima" I still dont speak Italian so he could have just called me a bitch and I would have no idea.I dont know why I wont at least try to learn. "Hey." My voice sounds somewhat glum after my recent texts. "Emmett?" He guesses knowingly. I nod my head against the pillows. "Why every time you call that stronzo you get upset." I just shrug my shoulders. _what the hell does stronzo mean?_. "I don't like it." He says. "You talking to Emmett, I mean." I sit up and look in to his dark red eyes. "What are you talking about? I'm not allowed to have friends anymore?" He rolls his dark eyes. "Not with your ex who made it pretty obvious that he wants you back."

I'm about to protest. Nobody tells me what to or no love, I do not take orders. "I'm sorry bellissima. But I don't like it.I don't like it at all. How would you feel if I still talked to my ex- girlfriend?" I roll my eyes. "I would be scared for my life because she died over two thousand years ago and that would mean you where talking and seeing dead people. Wait. You aren't seeing dead people are you?" He sighs. "Joke if you want Rainell, But I'm being serious. I'm not going to fight you over it but I still don't like it." I drop back onto the pillows and cover my face with one.

"Ugh." Alec and Emmett hate each other but the one thing they agree on is they don't like each other and they want me to chose between them.


	3. ATTENTION

I'm kind of doing a lot at the same time right now, so I'm going to be doing seconds hours so many days and finishing, Then finishing all my love before going back to Royals and Just give me a reason


	4. I your willing victim

**_I'm like a big mac that went straight to your booty because BABY I'M BACK!_ **

* * *

And I your willing victim

* * *

Later, I'm on Skype with Cameron and Naomi explaining to them what happened. "So I was texting Emmett." I begin. Cameron rolls her eyes. "Pause right there." Naomi says holding up her hand. "Why the hell are yo still talking to that boy?" Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. "We're friends!" I raise my hands and my voice in frustration. "Why is everyone so against that!" My voice keeps getting progressively louder. "Okay first of all you need to bring your god damn cvoice down before I come through this screen and smack the crap out of you." I'm a vampire and i'm still scared of Naomi. "Second of all the reason everyone is so against it is because you two where in love. He broke your heart and then you jumped right into a new relationship with Italy. So either you need to figure out your feelings about Emmett and get back with him, Or you need to hop off of his dick and let the boy go. BEcause right now you aren't treating Emmett, Italy, or your self fairly. Church?" SHe finishes and Cameron finished with "Preach!" I roll my eyes. "Well I'm going to go now." I say. "Fine then." Cameron says. "But honestly B, You need to get your life together." She says sadly. I sigh. "I know." SHe smiles. "Love the brown weave, BTdubs." She says before turning off the Camera.

I groan. "Smart friends you got there." I had been so into my friends I hadn't noticed Alec come into the room. "You really do need to decide." I start to get angry. "Well how the hell do you expect me to do that with you breathing down my neck every second of the day!" I yell at him. He doesn't yell back. "Look Rainell, I'm yours. I love you. I'm giving you all of me and your not returning that. So like your friends said, When you get your mind together, Give me a call." He leaves the hotel room.

I go over to the window and watch him walk down the street. Rain falls from the sky so he's one of the only people on the dim cloud shadowed street. I exit the room and run down the stairs and out of the door, but not in the direction Alec went. I run to the little clearing where I had a confrontation with Emmett not to long ago. What the fuck an I doing with my life

* * *

Chloe.

I'm silently playing Grand Theft Auto with emmett. I don't press on the earlier text convo that he had with Raine.


	5. Notice

So I just wanted to inform everyone that from now on I'll be updating this story every Wednesday at 3:00.

XOXO space cow double rainbow


	6. the parts that aren't all that pretty

I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty.

Chloe.

I'm silently playing Grand Theft Auto with emmett. I don't press on the earlier text convo that he had with Raine. There's tension on his face. Theres a knock on the door and his sister, the little one foes and gets the door. She's nice enough but she's no rosa- ROSALIE'S HERE.

The tall blonde model like cullen struts inside."Alice." She says happily reaching down for a hug. Alice ducks away from her embrace. "Rosalie!" She says with false sincerity. "I missed you. I wish you had given me some advanced warning." Rosalie smiles. "So I would have a chance to move."

"Nice one tink." Emmett paises before leaving the room. Rosalie follows close at his heels.

* * *

Chloe skypes me later. "Rosalie is back in town." She blurts. "I don't really care." I say blatantly honesty. "You don't have to like Rosalie, But you love Emmett, So get back to forks and come get your man." I roll my eyes.

"I don't love -" She cuts me off. "Yes you do." I sigh. "No I dont. It's like I still have feelings for him, I guess. I still have love him but at the same time I can't fucking stand him. It's like I want to throw him off of a cliff, but run to the bottom to catch him."

I don't think before saying this. I realize all to late that Alec is walking into the room. I close the laptop with out another word to Chloe. "I see." He says deathly quiet before turning and leaving. I follow him into the hallway. "Alec no. I love-"

A hard slap stings my cheek as he turns. I fall to the ground, Venom tears in my eyes. "No!" He spits. "You don't love me. You're not capable of love. The only person a bitch like you loves is herself." His words hurt, and this time I don't follow when he leaves.

* * *

I lay there for at least twenty minutes after the elevator and Alec are gone. I slowly rise to my take the stairs to the lobby.

The night is cold, Not that it bothers me. I past a statue of 'Saint Marcus' and more tears come as I think of the volturi. Namely, Alec.

_You're not capable of love. The only person a bitch like you loves is herself._

The same words Caius had said to me years ago. Maybe they're true

I used to dream of proving him wrong, But it seems that that dream has failed. All of the dreams that I have held dear all fail.

I'm so broken and it sucks.

I hide the truth from the outside world but one person knows of my dying spirit and she's the only one who I can't run from. Me.

He's right. I'm a greedy human being who can't handle love. I knew this already but it didn't stop me from trying to pretend.

I was once told by the wisest person I know, Bella, That even when I hide it, The demons can always be seen in my eyes. I think thats why I hate to get to close to people. Because eventually the demons that are hiding in the dark come out and cause havoc on my life.  
Emmett should have let me die. It was time for me to drop the curtains and leave the hell whole which is my life behind but he stopped that.

My dad dug a grave for me. I wish I was actually in it.

Life is supposed to suck and then you're supposed to die. But I can't do that.

* * *

**Sad chapter. **

***I in no way condone domestic violence.***

**I'm going to be tying together the looses strings from i'm not dead, so if theres is something you didn't understand or you want to see finished leave it in a comment. Spoiler, I'm definitely going to include Seth and the wolf. **

**Also for the newborn battle i'm adding some OC newborns so if you want a newborn included the just pm me the **

**Name**

**age when turned**

**hair color**

**personality**

**and special abilities **

**and i'll be sure to include them.**

**With that being said**

**Cherry cherry boom boom!**

**XOXO**


	7. Sorry

So I know I do this alot but I'm pausing story production _ONCE AGAIN. _But this time I'm not just redoing current stories. I'm going all the way back to the beginning and making changes to all my story's starting with I'm not dead. Why? Because as I read through my stories I realized that half the time I dont make any fucking sense. With that being said

1 love

signed, The obvious flirting angel. (I had to bring back the name. I had to do it)


End file.
